Guardian of the Moon
by soulXmaka4evalove
Summary: Elizabeth Potter Girl-Who-Lived  left England for Japan as a fugative with Teddy and Sirius. Changing her name, she attendes Namimori High with the KHR crew. It isn't long before she's sucked in, she's glad the rain isn't bad, becuase she needs it. R&R!


_**Disclaimer and A/N: I own nothing but the plot. Iemetsu has dead for the last five years in this, by the way. And for a while, Royhei is in a tournament to keep up appearances, he'll be back later.**_

_**Warning: Slight gore, mentions of abuse, drinking, character death, slight psychotic tendencies.**_

She watched as the clouds floated by in the sky, ignoring her noisy classmates. A couple years ago, perhaps she would have watched or joined in the mayhem they caused everyday. Now she saw it as a nuisance.

She had two names. The first was Elizabeth Potter. That name she hated, it came with too many titles, too much fame, too much death and pain. She liked her second name. Ushiromiya Taiga, no one cared about that one, no one needed to because to everyone she was no thing but a teenager in a Japanese High School.

Maybe a pretty one- beautiful as Sirius put it- with long slightly wild yet straight red hair that held tones of gold and red that made it a color of it's own, and piercing green eyes that almost glowed the green of an _Avada Kadavra_. Her skin was tan, though it held pale scars- some were purple or pink- hidden by her clothes. She used to wear glasses, her hair used to be black, and she used to have a lightening bolt scar on her left brow. Now she didn't.

She turned, annoyance finally boiling over as the sensei failed to control the class. She stood, scowl bad enough most were already flinching. "Shut the hell up and sit down!" She growled, voice quiet. She rarely spoke here, and when she did she had almost everyone's attention. She was a mystery to the school.

She sat back down, giving the teach an expectant look on her face, though it turned to boredom as class began. Her mind wondered, snorting internally at herself as they drifted to the past.

She grown up abused until she turned eleven- her only way out until then was being taught how to really drive in the underground races by a friend. His name was Damon eh had no last name, had caught her trying to pick his pocket when she was five. Helped her when he could, got her money, food, shelter when the Dursley's would go on vacation. In return she raced, fixed cars, and the like.

Then she turned eleven, she went to Hogwarts. Damon was the one to take her into Diagon alley- as it turned he was a Metamorphamagus, a muggle one with enough magic to see through the wards and such. He helped her gather her things, bought her an owl and a snake. The snake was a Malayan Blue Krait, it'd still been a hatchling and she'd named him Mori from a TV show she'd caught a glimpse of on the Telly. The owl was a Snowy Owl she named Hedwig, from _Hogwarts a History_.

That year she almost died, and if Mori hadn't bitten Professor Quirrell during the Stone Fiasco- giving her time to burn him to ash- she certainly would have. When she woke up in the Hospital Wing, Damon was next to her, along with Dumbledore. Dumbledore had talked with Damon and heard of the abuse. She went through a blood adoption ritual a few days later. She gained Damon's Metamorphamagus abilities, to the surprise of them. Dumbledore said it must have been a dormant gene. She let Damon take up her last name.

Second year was bad. She eventually had to kill a basilisk, but was bitten in the process. If not for Fawkes, she would have died. Third year she met her Godfather, and was nearly bitten by a werewolf. Her godfather continued to go on the run. Fourth year was the TriWizard Tournament. She won, but a dear friend died. She even stopped Voldemort's resurrection by willingly giving her blood. The backlash destroyed his Horcruxes, and she was unconscious for a week after Severus escaped with her.

Fifth and Sixth year were spent helping in the hunt for Death Eaters. But then it happened. Damon- her father- was murdered by Lucius Malfoy. She flew in a rage and hunted him down- not caring that it was a Wizengamit Council meeting when she found him. She didn't care, and she hadn't given a damn when she pierced his heart with the Sword of Slytherin.

This leads to now. She and Sirius- he was now Ushiromiya Taichi- had ran, ran straight to Japan who welcomed them with open arms. It seems Sirius was distant cousins with the Emperor of Magic here, and he was a good man allowing them refuge. Dumbledore was the only other person who knew where they were, giving messages to their friends obscurely.

She sighed, standing as the bell rang for the day, releasing the students. She was near the gate when someone grabbed her wrist. She reacted out of instinct, slamming her elbow into the mans jaw and twisting so her was on his knees, arms held behind him painfully.

He grunted, wincing as he turned his head- jaw throbbing- to look at her. "You forgot your bag." He said slowly, hoping not to irritate his mouth too much. Girl hit hard.

Her eyes widened, releasing him. "Gomen o Sai, Yamamoto-san, but I'm not used to people grabbing me."

He stood, hand rubbing his jaw as his eyes laughed it off. "It's fine." It was definitely going to bruise, he thought.

She bowed, "My apologies, and thank you for bringing my bag." She let him have an apologetic smile- she rarely smiled anymore unless it was to Siri- Taichi. She picked it up and walked away, wondering what to make for dinner.

He watched her go while he waited for Tsuna, eyes narrowing slightly. Weird.

Taiga laid in her bed later, wincing as Taichi did what he could for her. She went to sleep not long after that, setting up the one way silencing charm incase she woke screaming.

Yamamoto glanced at the empty seat next to him, even as he listened to Tsuna worry over a test they'd be taking tomorrow. Ushiromiya wasn't here…

She wasn't there the rest of the week either. It worried him a little, it'd become a habit of his to ponder over her. She walked with a stance that told the entire Familia that she'd seen some dangerous things, and she'd gotten over it to an extent. Reborn wanted them to watch her, knew more than what he was letting on. While he trusted Reborn- especially since coming back form the Future- he had his own reasons for watching her. She drew him in, why he didn't know, but she did.

They had just arrived at Tsuna's house that Friday when Reborn brought them into the living room, where he'd hooked up the laptop- Tsuna's- to the TV. "I though perhaps this would interest you." He said, hitting the play button.

_Smoke was on it, and when it settled a little it revealed to the mall that'd partially collapsed Monday. It was Taiga, she was standing covered in dust, a little blood from her forehead and arm, rolling her shoulder. "I was wondering when you'd find me, Lestrange. Pissed off I killed your dear sisters husband?" She asked, voice steady as she glared at the ten cloaked and masked people around her._

_The only female of the ten not mask snarled. "Filthy half-blood, when we're done with you you'll be wishing you never dared even look at an Esteemed Pureblood!"_

_Taiga looked at her blandly. "Little late for that." She answered, flicking her wrist so that a stick of some sort slid into it as she took up a stance. "I regretted meeting any of you when I saw the inbred idiocy you all have."_

_One of the masked ones snarled, "What'd you say bitch?"_

_She gave him a dark smirk, "You heard me, Avery."_

_The only male not masked- filthy in rags for clothes- snarled a laugh. "Got a mouth, have you?"_

_She shivered a little, eyes flashing in some sort of remembrance that she didn't like, "You would know, wouldn't you, Greyback. Enough talk." She dodged the barrage of lights headed at her, rolling and twisting so her foot slammed into the mask of one of the unnamed men, a sickly crunch emitting as his nose was pushed into his brain. She fired a sickly purple light that hit another in the chest, making him scream in pain and grab at himself as his robes melted off, skin simmering as his insides melted._

_She grunted as one hit her arm, eyes widening in pain before blanking, ignoring it. She leapt, arching in a flip and stabbing the stick in another's chest "Reducto!" His upper half exploded, sending blood and innards all over everyone._

_She froze when the sound of a child made her look at Lestrange. It was a child of maybe one with hair slightly darker than Taiga's, eyes closed as he wailed in fright. "Teddy!" She gasped, eyes growing in horror._

_Lestrange laughed, "What to do, what to do?"_

_Taiga's eyes narrowed in fury, hair whipping around her as dust was stirred by the green aura the flickered to life around her, growing stronger by the second._

_Lestrange smirked sadistically, "Oh? Did I piss you off?"_

_Taiga's pupils dilated, becoming slits that belong on a cat, "Get you hands off my Godson!" She screamed, vanishing with a pop, appearing behind Lestrange and making a slashing motion with the stick, hands gripping the child close to her, glaring down at the now beheaded woman. "Never, touch my cub." She backed up, holding out her hand to the ground._

_A snake about the length of nine feet slithered out from inside her jacket, curling on the ground as it grew bigger, until it was a good twenty feet long and five to seven feet in width. She sat the child down in it's folds. She hissed at the snake, sounding like she was one herself as she walked slowly back to the only one left to fight._

_Greyback had killed the remaining masked men while she dealt with Lestrange, and was grinning at her with a feral look, licking his lips. "My dear, you will taste so sweet."_

_She grimaced, "How many women turned you down at that one?"_

_He laughed at her, "None that had a choice."_

_"Meaning none ever have. I'll be an exception, as usual." She countered, two metal fans sliding from her sleeves as she slid the stick into her boot._

_Greyback let his eyes widen. "Should I feel honored to be going against the graceful and deadly Ravens' Wing, Elizabeth?"_

_Taiga- or was it Elizabeth?- slipped into a stance, "No. Be honored to be falling to it." She answered, hair going from it's normal red to a dark black._

_He leapt at her, transforming into a gruesome wolf, roaring in anticipation as she ducked away, gracefully gliding underneath him, letting one of the black fans trail along his body. He growled in pain as he landed, blood seeping from the new wound on his stomach._

_Her green eyes were hard, even as she twirled in a circle, fans glinting a green aura as a gust of wind blew at him, making him stumble a bit._

_It went on for a few minutes. Greyback would charge, she would seem to dance around him, slicing him with her fans, just out of his reach. But he was getting fed up it seemed. "Quiet playing games, Potter!"_

_She let her eyebrow raise. "Suit yourself, Fenrir. No more games." She vanished with another pop, appearing in a knelt position before Mori, picking up the child as the snake shrank, slithering back into her bloody jacket. She glance behind her as her hair returned to red, watching as Fenrir Greyback lost his left arm and head, body falling ot the ground lifelessly. "No more games indeed."_

_Her eyes saw the cameras, and she stared at it, as if knowing that in five days her classmates would be seeing it. She turned away, picking up a plastic bag and vanishing with a much louder pop._

Stunned silence. No sound aside from Reborn's sigh. "Sit down, I believe I have some explaining to do."

'_You think?_' Tsunayoshi thought, watching as his Guardians all sat down with him, all looking at Reborn expectantly.

"Tsuna, your ancestor Giotto, his sister was a witch." Reborn began. "After he gathered his guardians, he went home, brining them with him. It was the day he arrived home that he saw his house in shambles and his sister fighting had to hand with her magic against a group of hitmen. She joined the Familia as what we eventually began calling them, a Vongola Mage. Each boss has had a Mage in their familia. The mages don't have rings, but they are part of it. I had planned to tell you shortly after we came back, future Yamamoto and Hibari did mention it to you, though I doubt you caught it. I waited when I found out we had a witch here in Namimori."

He pointed to the TV, at a frozen image of Taiga/Elizabeth with a stick shoved in the mans chest as it began to explode. It was an odd sight, and a gruesome one. "Ushiromiya Taiga. I can't find any files on her in either the Human Side of this world or the Wizarding. However, there is much on Potter Elizabeth. According to a contact she was deeply involved in a civil War in Wizarding Britain that ended around three months ago. She and her Godfather vanished from Europe shortly after she stormed into a meeting and killed a man with a high standing. The man- Malfoy Lucius- killed her blood adopted father. I was out yesterday speaking with the Emperor of Magic, he owed me and told me that Black Sirius, Potter Elizabeth and Lupin Teddy came to Japan two months ago and had there names changed. Black is now Ushiromiya Taichi, you already know Taiga, and the child is now Ushiromiya Kai. There an average magical family here in Japan, though false records say she's already graduated Magic School and is emancipated."

Tsuna frowned. "What does this have to do with us?"

Reborn leveled a look he knew to be hidden exasperation. "You should know exactly what it has to do with you, Tsuna."

Chrome fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, "Demo, hasn't Ushiromiya-san already seen enough violence?"

"Doubtful." Reborn pressed a button and another frozen image from the video appeared. It as Taiga again, just as the dust was beginning to rise and aura flicker to life. Her face was something they hadn't noticed earlier. It was a feral smirk, eyes glinting. She was enjoying the fight, they realized, even though she was completely pissed off for her Godson. "Looks to me like she hasn't had enough. It's all psychological damage of course." He said, as if trying to get them to ask.

Hibari's eyes narrowed. "Psychological?"

"Correct, Hibari. The first eleven years of her life she was abused by her relatives before being blood adopted and taken away from them the summer before she turned twelve. My contact said she once told her friend that she tends to react more violently to people she doesn't like. As it is she can't sit still for very long periods of time, she needs to be moving. As it stands the werewolf in the video said the 'Raven Wing style' it's something she developed during her training to defend herself. In a more detailed description: It's designed to allow Her to use her ability to blend in and change her appearance to confuse the enemy and at the same time be right in front of them. It, when she goes all out, is something like Mukuro's abilities with illusions. It was labeled Raven's Wing because the most powerful move she uses introduces a false image of black raven feathers glinting in green. It's just an illusion she melds her magic into. As you saw early its extremely deadly and graceful. The entire style was created after she learned to dance. My contact said she used to dance when she needed to waist energy, and she created it."

Tsuna laced his fingers together- the leader in him shining through- as he leaned forwards. "We can ask…but if she says no we'll leave it at that." He glanced at the clock, and seeing it was only four, he stood. "And we might as well get this done now. Yamamoto, Hibari, Reborn, I want you guys to come with me, the rest of you go home." He said.

_Her eyes were flashing and wide in feral rage, unshed tears at the corners of her eyes. "You son of a bitch!" She screamed, eyes staring at the man. He'd killed them, Remus and Tonks…just after they had their son!_

_Sebastian Greengrass recoiled, eyes wide in fear as he stared at the woman as dust and debris flew around her in a violent tornado. "By God, I've unleashed a demon!" He whispered._

_She snarled, leaping at him and sending them both to the ground as she plunged Ravenclaw's dagger into his throat, heart, lungs and finally his eyes. She stood, looking down at her hands in disgust. She…God…_

_She turned, puking everything she'd eaten that morning- little it had been. God was she some monster? She… She screamed as something hit her back, feeling her skin rip and burn-_

She sat up, gasping and falling back into her bed with a painful yelp. She shouldn't be awake, it would only make it more painful. She bit her lip, eyes closed tightly. The curse Lestrange had hit her with before presenting Te- Kai was some sort of Dark Curse. She still had her arm, but it'd managed to take off the skin, muscle and everything but her bone on the upper side of her upper right arm. As it was the lingering it was designed to do made it so the nerves kept sending out agonizing bolts of pain, and nothing had been able to heal it yet, so they'd done what they could to cover it for now.

All she wanted to do when she was awake was scream and thrash around, maybe even take her arm off. Atleast then it would heal and the pain would stop much faster. But she wasn't weak. She ate her food- shakily as it was- and kept silent, merely going to sleep as often as she could manage. She knew Taichi was doing everything he could to figure out exactly what spell had been used and how to fix it, but she still felt helpless, like a burden. She hated that feeling. It felt like back _then._ Not to mention Kai was so frightened, the images he sent her depicted he was worried about her, didn't understand what was happening to the woman he saw as his mother.

She cringed when Taichi opened her door, her surprise letting betraying her as she let out a pained whimper. "Taiga, some people are here…and their with Reborn, do you want me to let them see you, I mean your still-"

"I-It's fine." She swallowed down another whimper, "Let them in, Taichi."

He watched her worriedly, but he nodded, exciting the room- no doubt to go and fetch them. She stared at the ceiling. She hadn't spoken to Reborn since Damon had introduced them years ago. The baby-like hitman had taught her how to create a Dying Will Flame and shoot a gun. He'd told her he hoped to work with her one day. Perhaps that was what he wanted, maybe it was about all the Vongola activity she'd heard about from Hermione through Dumbledore.

"I never though to see the day you were downed this badly."

She let her eyes slide to him. "Shut the fuck up, you damned midget." She growled in retaliation, wincing as she accidentally shifted. "What the hell do you want?"

The child like man was on the shoulder of one Sawada Tsunayoshi, and behind him was Yamamoto Takeshi and Hibari Kyouya. She couldn't help the brow that rose. It explained much of the goings on int eh area, and the brunette did resemble what she'd seen of Giotto in photos, probably a direct descendant. "I asked a question, Reborn, and even if I'm hurt, I can still beat the shit out of you."

Tsuna let both eyebrows raise, so they knew each other? Explained why Reborn had been so adamant about keeping and eye on her, "We were wondering if you would join the Vongola Familia, actually. Atleast we won't have to explain all about the mafia." He explained, seating himself next to her.

"Hmph, I've dealt with it longer than you think." She let her eyes rest on Reborn, "Bloody child. Coming when you know I'd be down."

Reborn chuckled, "You promised to, as you say, kick my ass the next time we met, I didn't want to chance it."

"You deserve it, ya bastard. It's not like I would really kill you, that'd upset little Leon." She answered, watching the lizard play in her hair. Damn it and it's cuteness. "I'll join, though I'm of no use for now."

Reborn narrowed his eyes, but Yamamoto asked for them. "Why's that?"

"You saw the video I suspect, I was hit with a blue curse. We don't know what it is, but, if Reborn will remove the blanket and covering from my right arm, you'll see. Just DO NOT touch it." She said with a minor glare.

Reborn complied, curiosity winning out, though he was careful. He wasn't about to hurt his friends daughter. Damon had been close to him, much like a younger brother, which was why he had taught Taiga what he had. He paled when he caught sight of the wound as he bared it for the others.

Even Hibari cringed at the sight. The bone had been scratched, and around it was singed, burnt closed. "I burnt it on the way home after the attack. If I hadn't I would have bled out." She said. "What ever curse it was, nothing Taichi does can heal it, and it's difficult to stay conscious. I sleep as often as I can, the less I feel it the better. It's embarrassing, to be fed like a child." She grumbled, wincing again and a slight stumble over her words.

Reborn was about to place the covering back on it when the sharp cry of a child sounded. Taiga jerked up out of habit, instinctively trying to reach out for a weapon she didn't have. The four mafia men watched in shock as she fell back, eye pinched shut as she nearly bit through her lip, blood drawing as her body twitched and writhed. Her sharp gasp, it seemed, had brought her Godfather running. "Taiga!"

He knelt down, and brought a bottle of dark blue liquid to her lips, prying them open and forcing her to drink it before her vocals could start working to release the scream building in her throat. Her body went lax seconds later, sleeping expression still looking pained, though not nearly as much.

The former Black sighed in relief. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Kai was throwing a fit because I won't let him see her." He motioned them to follow him into a living room that was a little spacious, a few couches and a child- the one from the video- sitting unhappily on the floor, unnaturally intelligent amber eyes glaring at the man. "That's Kai. Watch yourself he likes to bite things, and don't insult Taiga in anyway, even to tease. That's his adoptive Mother. You can stay in here if you like Dinner will be ready soon, and I'll have to wake Taiga up then." He vanished in the kitchen.

Tsuna sighed, "How do you know her, Reborn?"

"The man that blood adopted her, he was good friend of mine. I met Taiga when she was eight, before he adopted her. She wasn't the most healthy looking, or the most sane at times, but we got along alright. Damon asked me to teach her a few things to handle herself, because she was around enough he was afraid for her safety. I taught her how to manifest a Dying Will Flame and shoot a gun, before I was called away on assignment."

"Sane?"

"I'll put it this way, there were times when I feared her. Magic is a powerful thing, especially when it's protecting it's user. I was afraid she'd snap when I saw her a few times when she came to Damon after a few more severe beatings, I thought I might have to kill her once. I'm glad I didn't."

It was glimpse into his past, something they rarely achieved, and it proved yet again the he had emotions. But it seemed he wasn't really focused on them, to in depth his thoughts. "Taichi!" He shouted a few moments later.

Sirius stuck his head out, "What, Reborn-san?"

"Taiga let us see her injury, do you think it was perhaps the Giovanni Curse?" He asked, his usually unreadable face was contorted in curiosity.

Taichi looked like someone had grabbed a sack of hammers and hit him with it. "Of course! That was nine created years ago, and it wouldn't be in the archives because they're only updated every ten years! Watch the food, and feed her when your done- orange bottle to wake her up, and watch Te- I mean Kai!" The oldest Ushiromiya bolted down into a door, closing it firmly behind him, though the sound of footsteps down stairs was heard.

Teddy stared at him. They stared back as Hibari- who cooked for himself- sighed and went to watch the food. Teddy crawled up to Yamamoto, taking hold of his pants leg before lifting his arms in the universal signal of 'pick me up.'

He did, though a little apprehensively, and sat him in his lap. He was cute, bright amber eyes, messy red hair that resembled Taiga's at a much darker shade. Kai reached up, as best he could, glad when the man holding him leaned down, and touched his cheek.

He could only describe it as seeing two things at one. It was like seeing something in his head, but he could see everything around him too. He saw Taiga, then him. Then he saw Kai and both of them. Taiga was holding Teddy while smiling at Yamamoto who had his arm around her shoulder. He gaped, "Wha-?" Then the words form different pictures from different books of signs played in his mind. 'You like my Mama.' It was in English though, which he knew.

Reborn cocked his head. "Most magical children have much further developed intellect when young, and learn to convey what they want through magical means. I've seen one use magic to make spoons spell out what he wanted. What did he say?"

He lied, not carrying that they knew he was. "Just about a dream he had." Kai frowned, and an image of Taiga whacking Taichi with a flip-flop was seen. 'Mama says lying is bad.'

That Monday- after a weekend of trying to keep track of a very devious Kai for the Ushiromiya's while Taichi healed Taiga- saw everyone at school.

Around a minute before the bell- which wouldn't have mattered much even if she was later. Hibari wasn't about to hit her after what he'd seen and the teacher was always a few minutes late- Taiga entered the room, ignoring the stark silence her entrance induced.

Her skin was paler than usual, dark rings under her eyes, and her hair was a mess, she'd been unconscious when Tsuna and Yamamoto had dropped Kai off yesterday evening, so they hadn't seen her. Unknown to them, she had a new scar. Where her arm had been hurt was a pale shiny patch of skin that spider webbed out form it. It wasn't pretty, but then again, most of her scars weren't. She still couldn't fully move her arm until the last healing potion that would be ready a few hours after she would get home form school.

She listened to the teacher as he droned on about the History of WWII, mind wanting to think over the weekend, but she refused, wanting nothing more to sleep off the rest of the potions circulating in her system but knowing she couldn't.

She nearly jumped a foot when Tsuna planted a bento on her desk. "Chrome wanted me to give you that."

She nodded, "Aa. Arigato." She sighed in annoyance when her phone went off, the song Say Huh by 4 Minute. "Goddamn it, Mione." She grumbled, answering it. "Ushiromiya."

"_Lizzy! Oh my god are you ok? Luna said she saw you hurt and then you didn't answer the phone and Ron and I felt our arms like they were on fire and the twins wouldn't stop worrying and Dumbledore wouldn't answer our questions and-_"

Taiga set the phone on her desk as the girl on the other end continued to babble on in English, working the bento open with her good arm, before wondering how to eat it… "Got a spoon?" She accepted it from Tsuna as she hit the 'mute' button on her phone. "Thanks."

"Who's that, Ushiromiya-san?" Gokudera asked curiously, looking at the photo that came with the call. A girl with wild brown hair cut short around her ears and predator like cinnamon brown eyes.

"Granger Hermione. Best friend from England. She tends to ramble for long periods of time, no matter how hard we try to break her of the habit. She'll be done with it in a few seconds." She answered, scooping some of the curry into the spoon and eating it. "Remind me to thank Chrome, this is good."

"_Lizzy?_" Pressing un-mute and speaker, she answered.

"_**Yo. First question, I'm fine for the most part. To what Luna said, I imagine she did considering my arm was almost taken off. What you and Ronny felt was my loosing the muscle, nerves and general meet of my upper arm. The twins always worry and I didn't have the chance to tell Dumbledore so he didn't know. You mention something about Neville hearing Bellatrix was dead, that's true I took her head off for threatening Kai, tell Bill Greyback's dead too. Avery's dead, so are a number of others but a list will be sent soon enough. Stop worrying so much, oh, and I met Reborn again**_." She said in one breathe in English before taking another bite.

"_Really? Oh I knew we should have come with you, Circe! Gods tell me you didn't go looking for her?_" Hermione's voice was sharp, and to the only three people who knew English in the room, two of them were confused. Circe?

"_**Hermione, enough.**_" Taiga said sharply. "_**You know damn well I don't go look for them, and it's not as if I can just walk away. I passed that line the day I was born. No, I'm glad you didn't come, Athena. Not with you six months pregnant and about to be married. Look, I can't come to the wedding- if I'm in England theirs a chance I'll get caught, and I WILL NOT go to Azkaban. But you know I'm there with everything else.**_" SHe sighed, leaning back and pushing the food from her with a disgruntled expression. "_**I need to go, Athena. Tell Twitch to ignore most of what she sees from now one, I…grouped up, you could say, with Reborn's lot. Bye.**_"

"_Fine, Circe. So help me you get yourself into a coma again and I'll kill you, bring you back, kill you again, bring you back and hug you to death._" Hermione threatened, "_And tell Padfoot that Neville suspects Amelia Bones has almost enough evidence to overturn the charges against you both. Be careful, my Sangue Sorella._"

"_**Like wise.**_" She closed the phone and glanced at them. "Good news, I shouldn't be a fugitive much longer." She announced, giving them knowing looks.

Tsuna sputtered a bit, "How-"

"Reborn wouldn't let you- or tell you to- recruit me without telling you almost everything. I'm assuming you know about my childhood- vaguely at least- the way and why I'm on the run." She answered with a shrug. She wince and cursed at herself in her head. Damn her for not avoiding that stupid curse!

"You should eat, you know." Her pain turned to amusement as she watched both Gokudera and Tsuna jump and whip there heads to look at Yamamoto's shoulder.

She shook her head. "Probably, but I'm still incredibly tired." She gave Tsuna an apologetic smile, "Tell Chrome-san I'm sorry. It'll be a day or two before I'm back to my normal self."

Reborn snorted, "Normal? That's doubtful, kitten."

Her eyes flashed, smirking as she caught him off guard with a wandless silencing charm. "Never call me that, you damned midget." No one, no one but Damon was ever aloud to call her that.

Reborn merely settled for glaring at her, not amused at his inability to speak. So he signed instead -**Undo it, E-cat.**-

She huffed, unable to sign back. "No. It'll wear off in an hour, it's pay back, midget. And don't even try it, you know damn well Leon won't do it." She stuck out her tongue. "No shoo, the bell should ring right about…now." He vanished as students came in.

She was unable to make them leave her alone, and instead wound up having all of them at her home after school, children included. While she was alright with the fact Kai had two new playmates, she was unhappy and downright pissed when the damn brat named Lambo shot her son with that bazooka.

She had the cow by the scruff of his neck, glaring heatedly at him as the smoke slowly cleared. She knew her son wasn't hurt, but she was not pleased at his carelessness. "Mori! Hedwig!" SHe called with a slightly sadistic smirk. Said owl and snake appeared almost as if by apparition. "Don't kill or eat him. He's all yours." She flung him into the kitchen, watching as her familiars closed the door.

"What the fuck!" She looked at where the smoke was, smile softening as she realized her son was in his wizarding robes, the Slytherin crest on his breast with the Vongola symbol directly above it. He had apparently made his eyes the color of honey instead of amber. He scratched the back of his head. "Great, of course Lambo does this in the middle of testing…" He shook his head and smiled. "Yo, Mom!"

She nodded back, "Teddy." She incorrectly assumed he would have gone back to his original name by that time.

"Haha, nope. It's still Kai, we never changed them back…" He trailed off, glancing around. "Oh…this is just after you joined, huh?" His eyes landed on Reborn and he laughed, "Always wanted to see what you looked like when you were like this! You never let Mom or Papa- or hell, Colonello ever show me any pictures." He said with a pout.

Taiga would have smacked him for his language, but she was worse at that age. "Dad?" She questioned, curiosity peeking. She was married?

Kai got a secretive smile on his face, "Sorry, Mom. That'd be telling." The smirk widened, "Besides, a hitman never tells his secrets."

"I though that was magicians?" Gokudera asked, cocking his head to one side.

"It goes for both." Reborn, Kai, Tsuna and Taiga said together. They looked at each other in surprise, before shrugging it off.

Kai blinked, "Oh, right! Uncle Hibari remember this: Never step on a cats toes!" He warned seriously, giving his a frantic look. "Especially when she'd pregnant!" He checked his watch. "Right, good I can finish my test and be home in time to baby sit my sister. See ya!" He vanished in smoke, and the one year old Ushiromiya Kai.

The child blinked, before giggling and hurrying to snuggle into his Godmother's stomach, hand on her face telling her all about what he'd seen, though several of the faces were blurred out.

She looked around. "Your all going to make my life so much more hectic, aren't you?" She deadpanned, wanting to burst in tears as she watched future Gokudera chase Lambo around before her future self whacked him in the head screaming about how if he hurt her baby she'd kill him and then bring him back to finish his job to her brother. She smiled down at him, good hand coming up to stroke his hair. "You had fun, huh?"

Yamamoto watched her with a thoughtful expression, unexpected warmth flooding through him at the softness she showed her adoptive son. He blinked when she went bright red, his head tilting imperceptibly to the side.

"Don't ever show that to anyone, ok, Kai? That's bad, don't even show it to Grandpa, ok?" She said frantically, face still pink as she shot a glare at the kitchen door, even as Taichi came up form the basement with a medium vial of horrid smelling orange liquid.

Her nose twitched, "Ugh, was sit the newts or the ground up Cornish pixy wings? That smells putrid!" She exclaimed, handing her son off to the nearest person- or at least she started to until she realized that was Gokudera. She changed her mind and told him to choose, and he crawled of to Yamamoto.

"Worse, Circe." He paused before switching to French. "_Dragon semen. I don't want to know how they got it, either._"

She cursed, "Why do I always have to drink the foulest shit on the fucking planet!" She whined, "And Reborn, keep your mouth shut, or I'll silence you again!" SHe threatened. Knowing she would, and no amount of dodging would work, he didn't comment, settling for snickering in an un-Reborn-ish way.

"Taiga, that would be because you can't turn around without someone trying to kill you." Taichi answered with a smirk.

"No true! Fourth Year! The Dragon didn't try to kill me, she maimed me!" She countered, glaring at him.

He held up his hands, remembering the harsh scars on her left outer thigh and up on her left side stopping just before her navel and spine. "True, you go me there. It'll taste bad, and I added a dreamless sleep in."

She scowled at him, glare making him cringe. "Sirius Orion Black!"

"You need to sleep, Taiga. It isn't healthy, so shut up and take the damn thing." He argued, tone leaving no room for argument. She gave him a snarl, eyes dancing with a hidden fire before growling and drinking the vial's contents straight up, making a slight face as it passed over her tongue.

She shook her head, "God, you weren't kidding. That tastes worse than Goyle in second year, ugh and I though Polyjuice and bone potions and skin regenerating potions were worse." She groaned, face scrunching in disgust.

"Polyjuice isn't normally that bad. Taiga, you and Hermione brewed it in a toilet, and you had GOYLE, what is it you expected, it to taste like fire whiskey?" Taichi asked quizzically, giving his Goddaughter a strange look.

"Shut the hell up! At least Ron and I can claim Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans doesn't have EVERY flavor." She paused, looking up at her black haired guardian. "They even have cum flavored ones!" She slurred, giggling at his exasperated expression.

"Taiga, just let it put you to sleep. You get perverted when you don't." He groaned wearily.

She pouted, leaning back, inhaling to say one last thing, but her breathing evened out and she didn't open her eyes again.

Taichi collapsed in joy. "THANK MERLIN'S SHAGGY LEFT-!" A hair brush knocked him in the head. Kai clapped. His Mommy made his grandpa watch his language in her sleep! He giggled, reaching up and touching Yamamoto's cheek to tell him in a round about way- with an image of Taiga's futon, her and his grandpa when the man napped- to put him and his mother in her room.

Yamamoto grunted in response, nudging Chrome to gain her attention. "Follow me with him, will ya?"

The girl nodded, standing up as he scooped the red haired woman bridal style and headed to her room, flipping off Gokudera with the hand on her shoulder as he went. Chrome giggled softly. "You know how to take care of her, don't you?"

He arched a brow as he watched Kai snuggle into his mother as she unconsciously wrapped her arms around him, keeping the child close to her chest. His brain wondered what it'd be like if he was-

He shook his head, following Chrome out of the room and back to the others, seeing that Taichi was only just now getting up.

Chrome paused when she sat down, head cocking to one side. "Ne, Taichi-san, Mukuro-sama wants me to ask what Taiga-chan meant when she was talking about those potions."

Taichi blinked, before laughing heartily. "Oh, that! Jeez, now that's a long story… How about I show you? You can see it as it happened, or you can see when she was telling me all about it, take your pick, I mean we have a few hours until she wakes up."

"How-?" Tsuna began to ask, but Reborn cuffed him on the head.

"Just pick, Tsunayoshi."

"Where she tells you." He answered rapidly.

The former Black nodded,, turning and moving a picture of a younger Taiga with black hair grinning as she looked up form underneath the hood of a street race car, grease smudged on her face. He waved his wand and a compartment appeared, and from it he drug out a huge podium with a large round bowl filled to the brim with some sort of silver/clear liquid that wouldn't fall out. It had several rune like symbols carved into it, with a crest- unknown to them to be the Potter crest- engraved on the podium piece.

Inside the compartment were also rows upon rows vials, glowing with blue, black, grey, silver, and red writhing strings of light. "Aha!" He crowed, exciting with a pink tinted one. "It has a little extra on it, but it'll do. This is a…well the Japanese language doesn't have a word for it, so I guess you could call it a memory viewer." He explained, he pointed to the vial. "This is a memory, a duplicate of it that can be made with magic. Red means passion- those are mostly mine- black means bad things, grey means neutral, silver and blue are informal, and pink means happy." He upturned the vial into the bowl, watching it spread like ink, though more quickly. "Just step close and watch!"

They did, most surprised- Reborn and Taichi weren't- by what happened.

_**The room was a little dark, window's showing that it was nighttime, snow falling outside, and a fire flickering in the appropriate place. Five people sat around it, laughing heartily at something someone had said.**_

"_**No way!" A younger- maybe fifteen- Elizabeth exclaimed. "That's not possibly, Hermione. Moony? And Tonks? In the kitchen? He's to much of a prude!"**_

_**A bushy haired brunette with bright light brown eyes giggled behind her hand. "No joke, Lizzy!"**_

_**A red haired girl with bright blazing dark brown eyes smirked perversely, "Oh, and I mean they were at it! I swear they broke the table, and I just know Mum made a duplicate before anyone else saw!"**_

_**Sirius shook his head. "I knew Moony was a perv!"**_

_**A red haired, blue eyes, male- obviously the girl sister- spoke up with a snicker. "Don't you know, Sirius, Ginny? It's the quiet ones you gotta watch out for!"**_

_**Hermione and Elizabeth frowned, before smirking as they spoke at the same time. "Does this mean you need to watch out for us, Ronald?"**_

_**He squeaked and shook his head rapidly. "N-now, now, Mione, Lizzy, you know I didn't mean nothin' by it!" They merely leered at him in reply, attention turning to Sirius as he spoke up.**_

"_**You know, you haven't told me second year yet, only first." He said.**_

_**Ginny fell silent, a slight look of trepidation on her face as Elizabeth gave her shoulder a squeeze. "GinGin, I think I forgot to open my window for Hed, and you look pretty tired. Mind doing that for me, then getting some sleep?" She asked softly.**_

_**Ginny nodded, hugging her friend, hand squeezing a purple scar on the girls upper left arm, where it looked like something had gone completely through it. She watched her go up the stares before sighing. "You should have waited until she went to be, Siri. It's a bad memory for us, but she had it worse."**_

_**The two girls leaned back, curling into the red head between them. "I'd been home all summer, couldn't quiet talking about Hogwarts…my parents still don't know all the bad stuff." Hermione said quietly, "I was afraid they'd take me out of Hogwarts, and then I couldn't see my friends again." She laughed at herself. "Idiotic thought, really."**_

"_**I was de-gnoming the garden all summer for the entire Quirrell incident." Ron supplied.**_

"_**And I was in the middle of fixing the motor of an old camaro when it all started." Elizabeth began. "It was one that'd gotten shot in a hit by one of the local gangs. We kept out of them by fixing the cars and stuff for them all. It was the one place that, if they ran into each other, it was forbidden for them to fight, they had to take it elsewhere, especially when it was street racing. I'd just replaced the carburetor when I heard this really loud pop. Almost hit my head on the hood, I jumped so bad." She laughed at herself a bit.**_

"_**It was a house elf, Dobby actually."**_

_**A pop sounded, and a small wrinkled, slightly pink colored creature with bit floppy ears and huge eyes appeared. "Dobby though Mistress Potter would want tea since you's is staying up late. Dobby brought cookies too!"**_

_**They were certain if it'd been an anime, then Elizabeth would have sweat dropped. "A-ah, thank you, Dobby…" He bobbed his head really fast, almost blurring as his ears flopped, vanishing. "Anyway, he told me I shouldn't go back to Hogwarts, but he wouldn't tell me why. As soon as Damon came to see about the car, he vanished. I'm not even going to explain about that damned flying car."**_

_**Ron guffawed, "Bloody thing is still in the forest too!" He said through his laugh. Grunting as the girls each shoved a cookie in his mouth with a synchronized 'Shut Up!' thrown at him.**_

"_**Lets see…oh right. A couple weeks into start of term- and annoyance from that fool Lockhart. Really letting Cornish pixies loose on a bunch of children!" Hermione growled, mumbling under her breathe.**_

_**Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You're the one who said he was hot- Ack!" She winced as the brunette whacked her over the head. "Ok, ok, knock it off, sis!" She pouted, "A couple weeks into term I was running late to Transfiguration, and I noticed one of the hallways was flooded, it didn't matter because if I didn't go through it McGonagall was going to kill me. I dropped my note book but when I stood back up, I saw Ms Norris- that bloody cat of Filtch's. She was hung by her tail from a torch. It was blood, writing in blood. I don't remember exactly what it said, but it said that Slytherin's Heir had opened the Chamber of Secrets."**_

_**Ron tilted his head back to stare at the fire, "After that, we had that joke of a Dueling club set up by Lockhart. Malfoy sent a snake after Lizzy. That was the first I'd really heard her talk to a snake. I mean yea, I heard her talking to Mori all the time, but, seeing her speaking so angrily, it actually made me think she was the Heir of Slytherin." He shook his head. "And what do you know, she was!"**_

_**Said girl elbowed him as she spoke. "I freaked when I found that…I don't remember his name and Headless Nick paralyzed. I still wonder how you paralyze a ghost…In any case, after that everyone started thinking it was me who was hurting everybody, especially since Collin Creevey- yes Siri, the brat who won't stop taking pictures of me and annoying me for a date- turned up paralyzed just after the Quiditch match Remy told you about."**_

"_**How'd that happen anyway?" The Black questioned, head leaning to one side.**_

"_**Dobby sent a bludger after me, broke my arm and nearly made me ram into the ground. Lockhart- that bloody fake- tr4ied to fix it and wound up taking the bones in my lower right arm OUT." She stressed. "I didn't even have finger bones! And that potion, uh, Skele-Grow, that's what it was, tasted absolutely horrid! I almost cried at the taste!"**_

"_**Bet it had nothing on Polyjuice." Ron grumbled.**_

_**She glared at him, "Wanna bet, Sly? It tastes the same!"**_

"_**Polyjuice?" Sirius held his hands up, "Why the hell have you had Polyjuice?"**_

"_**We thought it was Malfoy paralyzing everyone, so we stole some stuff form Snape's stores and made it in the abandoned girl's bathroom on the third floor. Myrtle was really sweet… Anyway, Ron and Lizzy stole a hair off Crabb and Goyle respectively after knocking them out, stealing there clothes and leaving them tied up in a lock broom closet." Hermione continued. "So they became them and did some investigating while I…had to go have a few fuzzy appendages removed." She groaned at the memory.**_

_**Elizabeth tried not to laugh, "She took the hair off Bullstrode's robes, and it turned out to be cat hair. Polyjuice isn't meant for animals, she looked so strange. Come to think of it, I'm not certain Madam Pomfrey got all the cat outta you, you purr when you- eek!" She squeaked, falling off the couch as Hermione tackled her, both hands slapping over her mouth as Ron stared off into space with a glazed expression.**_

"_**Shut up, you git!" Hermione yelled in embarrassment.**_

"_**Ok! Chill, sorry…where…or right. After that…I found this old diary in the bathroom we used for the potion. It was blank, but I though it was one of those two way diaries, so I wrote in it. Next thing I know I've been sucked into a memory of Myrtle's body being carried down the stairs-covered- and watching as Tom Riddle framed Hagrid. Someone stole the diary that night. It wasn't long after that, that Hermione was paralyzed. I lost so much sleep over that." Hermione cringed at Lizzy's tone of voice, but smiled at her reassuringly. "We found out Ginny had been taken down into the Chamber of Secrets a day later. Ron and I- we'd figured out where it was and went after her. Lockhart would've got them both killed. In fact, he's in Saint Mungos for using Ron's broke wand to try and Obliviate us. It backfired on him."**_

"_**He asked us if we lived in that dark, slimy, bone littered hole. It was gross. Really, really gross. And funny." Ron said with a laugh. "We got separated, so I tried to clear out the rocks in the way while she went on ahead to find GinGin."**_

"_**I did, and she was almost dead. To make that entire thing short, I confronted young Tom Riddle- a Horcrux actually- and had to fight a sixty foot basilisk. Not fun, at all. When I stabbed it with the Sword of Gryffindor, it bit me." Elizabeth raised her arm to point at the scar Ginny had touched earlier. "I destroyed the Horcrux and that saved Gin. The Fawkes used his tears to heal me. Tada! That's how I killed a basilisk!" She deadpanned.**_

_**Sirius groaned. "Bloody hell, Circe! Your gonna get yourself killed!"**_

"_**Oh, up yours!" She yelled in retaliation, flipping him the bird.**_

They fell back n the floor with audible huffs, landing fairly soft.

"She really killed a basilisk?" Reborn asked in surprise. His contact had said nothing of this, nothing at all. "Tell me, is there anything else we don't know?"

"Quiet a bit, really." Heads turned to the door, seeing the girl in question leaning against the frame. Her sharp green eyes narrowed on her Godfather, limp hair an extreme dark blue, not quiet black. "I believe, Dogfather, that we agreed to never show our memories to people outside of blood family." She didn't appear angry, more…miffed.

He winced, "Taiga, I mean, they kind of have a right to know…don't they?"

She stared him down, "No. They have a right to know about my past, that's true. A guardian is forbidde3n to hide anything from his or her boss- that's moral. Another moral, one of mine: no one see's anything personal. Keep it locked, or I'll change it to Parsletongue." She paused, "Better yet, bet the hell out and go get dinner- not that shit you call curry either. I'll explain."

The ex-Black cringed, pushing the memory viewer back into place, the strands of pink going back in the vial, which he replaced the cork into and put back in place. He scrambled out of the door, metaphorical tail between his legs.

She settled, hand over her eyes.

Tsuna started to ask if she was alright, but she cut him off, voice quiet. "Third year. Black Sirius escaped Azkaban, worse prison in the Wizarding World, because it specializes in psychological torture, using the worst memories you have. You see them again and again and supposedly feel any pain inflicted all over again." She began. "I didn't know anything about his role in my parents deaths, clueless as usual. I met Lupin Remus on the Train to Hogwarts, and a Dementor- the guards of Azkaban that use the memories against you- it searched the train for him. It sensed me and came into the compartment. I have…bed memories, I'm sure you already know. I react badly to them. Dementors are attracted to the bad memories, the feed off of it, and it's like you can't breathe and you'll never feel anything but pain and depression again. I lasted a few seconds before I passed out. They were guarding the school, even attacked me during a Quiditch game- you ride on brooms over fifty feet in the air, I nearly fell to my death. Remus taught me how to do a spell called _Expecto Patronum._" She held up her wand, hand moving to reveal eyes with irises that were pitch black instead of the normal green. It didn't look right, even as a silver stag, and a fairly large silver wolf burst from the wand's tip, swinging around looking for danger, before nudging her with their heads. "Prongs, Moony."

She waved them off, watching them vanish. "Turned out Remus knew my parents, and Black. And he was a werewolf. It all came to a head when Sirius kidnapped Ron to get to Pettigrew Peter, the one who actually betrayed my parents to Tom Riddle. He got away, and if I hadn't used a time turner- device that turns back time anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours, except theirs two of you at the time and you cannot be seen or you've screwed up the time stream- used that spell to fend off from 150 to 200 hundred dementors, resulting in Sirius and I not having our souls sucked out for food."

Cold black eyes regarded them without emotion. "Fifth year, that's when the war went into overdrive. I was forced to compete in a tournament- the TriWizard Tournament. It had been banned for fifty years due to the number of casualties it produced. In it, you have three schools that gather at one. From each school, people of age-17- enter their names if they want to compete into the Goblet of Fire. It randomly picks names of people form each school. Three people. Someone older than seventeen entered my name- took my magical signature off a homework paper I suspect- and entered it. Myself, Diggory Cedric, Krum Viktor, and Delacour Fleur were all chosen to compete. Cedric and myself were form Hogwarts. Fleur form Beauxbatons in France and Viktor was from Drumstrang somewhere in Bulgaria. It's a Magical Contract, binding. If you fail to do as it says, you loose your magic. Loose your magic then you slowly die. Very painful, I've heard."

She stood, turning around and pulling her shirt over her head, thankful she'd worn a sports bra. What she was showing them was a scar that was pale, unsmooth and painful when she got too cold. It ran from her mid back around to a few inches onto her stomach, vanishing just bellow her waist. "First task was to steal a Gold Egg- a clue to the next Task- form a nesting mother dragon. I was unlucky enough to draw a Hungarian Horntail, one of the most aggressive." She sat down, not bothering with her shirt. She would have to take it off again soon anyway. "I tried talking to it- dragons are related to snakes. She understood, but was too angry to care. So I tried out flying it. I would have, if Knot hadn't unexpectedly shot me with a stunning hex when I managed to grab the egg. To put it simply, dragon fire hurts, took me two weeks for Madam Pomfrey to completely heal it, kept getting infected." She leaned back, "Next one was in the Black Lake, on the grounds of Hogwarts. I used a plant called Gillyweed that allowed me to breathe under water for an hour."

She paused, frowning, "Was rather weird to have gills…In any case, I almost drowned after saving my 'treasure' which was Ron at the time. Managed to survive, if barely. Third Task. Had to make my way through a maze filled with plants that would eat me, animals almost on par with a dragon, and spells meant to set off on a moments notice. I solved a riddle from a sphinx- fairly difficult- before Viktor attacked me. He'd been placed under one of the three Unforgivables, each I've experienced."

Taiga crossed her arms. "First one- Imperious, the one he was under. This curse takes the victims entire free will away, allowing the caster to make them do whatever they want. It can be negated through strong Occlemency- shields that protect the mind…I need to teach you all that…I'm a natural, so it doesn't do much other than whisper in my ear. Second curse- Crutiatus. This curse makes the victim feel pain which- based on the memories you have- is meant to be more painful then what you've ever experienced, though it does no harm to the body. It isn't pleasant, feels like eternity." She shuddered, wincing slightly. "Third- and probably the best- is the _Avada Kadavra_ curse." She whipped out her wand again, aiming it and letting a green light fly from the tip, hitting a mouse dead on. It didn't squeak, merely fell over and didn't even twitch in last death movements like most beings do. "It kills on impact, it can't be stopped unless you duck, dodge or use and object. It leaves no one alive. Your merely alive one second, and not the next. Supposedly you feel nothing, and I certainly didn't. The reason they called me the Girl-Who-Lived was because I'm the only person who survived since it's creation."

"Probably would've been better for me if I hadn't, but fate had other ideas. A prophecy was created a few months before my birth that I was the one who could kill Voldemort, the only one, for some reason, know one ever figured out why. Maybe because I wasn't afraid to meddle with the dark…" She trailed off, almost slipping into deep thought before shrugging and continuing to speak. "Cedric saved me form Viktor and we grabbed the Goblet together. It transported us to a graveyard, were Pettigrew killed Cedric, and I was trapped onto a tombstone. It'd been a plan form the start. Make the girl week, lure her here, use her to resurrect Voldemort." She almost laughed, "'Bone of the father, unknowingly given. Flesh of the servant, willingly given…Blood of the enemy, unwillingly given.' That was my part. But I took a chance, and just before it went in the cauldron, I said I gave it willingly. Two things were possible by doing this: One) He comes back even stronger than he would've. Two) It backfires and kills him instead. It worked in my favor."

"The rest of these scars are form various fights over the last two years, killing Death Eaters. A man killed Damon, and I killed him in a Wizengamit- council of Wizards and Witches that try and keep peace in Britain- meeting. Kai, Taichi and I came here shortly after words until it was proven I had rights to his life, which should be done within the next few days."

She stood abruptly. "Now you know, and now you can get the hell out of my home while I rest. Boss or not, as your Mage I can do whatever the hell I want, Tsunayoshi." She glared at them, turning on her heel and returning to her room, sitting down by the window, eyes glancing at her son. Gods…she knew she'd have tot ell them…but she felt like she was finally going to break…she wondered if it would help with everything if she did, if she stopped caring.

She shook her head violently at the thought. No, she could never stop caring, never. She had a niece on the way, her son, she had her new duty as a Mage, she had to care. It'd be worse if she didn't because then she'd have to see the pain in her son's eyes…

She didn't know when he came in, didn't hear him. She barely even registered when he sat down next to her. The most she remembered was latching onto him and crying, letting her shields break and fall away for once, instead of bottling it up like she learned to when she was a small child. She remembered finally going still, feeling him lay her next to her son and brush her hair from her face. Remembered those honey colored eyes looking down at her softly before he shut the door and left as she fully went to sleep.

The next few days were a little tense, no one was exactly sure how to be around her. The only ones who didn't seem to care- actually they seemed closer to her, more open- were Reborn, Mukuro and Chrome. Her appearance had been back to normal- at least that the school thought of as normal- though her eyes were a little brighter.

It was only once she walked up to Yamamoto and kissed him on the cheek in thanks- three days later- that they relaxed, though some were confused (The Guardians), when asked Tsuna and Reborn would only smile knowingly.

They gathered at Taiga's- it was safest since everyone there knew of the mafia- for a meeting when the fireplace erupted in flames, spewing a slightly motion sick blonde boy from it.

Taiga blinked in shock, "Nev?"

He nodded, skin a light green hue. "Though I'd tell you Mione went into labor." He answered, rushing back into the fire, "And both you and Siri are free to go!"

She face palmed as he vanished, "Such things as owls and letters. Anyway, back on track." Her eyes landed on Tsuna- like everyone's- as he held out a chain necklace.

"I got to thinking, and thought the Mage should have more than just the Vongola crest." He said, "We got together and thought about it. Mukuro mention something about the moon to Reborn, and it hit me." He smiled as her eyes widened, letting her hold it in her hand.

It was silver, like all the Vongola rings, but in place of the sky qualities the others had, was a crescent moon. She stared at it, before looking up in shock.

Tsuna smiled a bit wider. "You're the Moon. You heal us when we're down and give us the time to rest. You're the one who gives us a little light when we're down." He chuckled a little, "Now it's official. You're a Vongola Mage."

She smiled, eyes still dilated in surprise as she put it around her neck, feeling the small comfortable weight settle. "Arigato, mina."

Chrome vanished, replaced by Mukuro who pounced on her, smirking as he proceeded to drag her away.

"Tenth, shouldn't we stop him?" Gokudera asked weakly, watching them with a bit of worry.

Tsuna waved it off. "No. Mukuro's been learning more about illusions form her." He paused, "Come to think of, it, she was supposed to teach us something, Occlemency, was it?"

Reborn nodded from his perch on the brunette's chair arm. "It's an ability that stops others from entering or seeing anything of the mind. It's sister ability is Legimency, and ability to read the mind and see others memories. From what I know, she's skilled in both."

"Mukuro not here! That'll-" A shout of surprise sounding suspiciously like the male Mist Guardian sounded from where he had took the new Moon Guardian into the kitchen. "Baka!" She shouted.

Hurrying into the room, they saw her leaning over the hand- skin burnt- of Mukuro, who looked rather disgruntled.

"Nanni? What happened?" Taichi asked as he stuck his head out the door form the basement.

She glanced back at him ignoring Mukuro as she settled her hands over the burnt one. "He wanted to see if he could pull of a spell, because he does has access to magic, it's just illusion bound. He tried, before I could tell him to not do it in the kitchen. Electronics and Magic don't work together well. If your Magic isn't focused, you either fry everything that uses electricity, or you get hurt from rebound. The latter happened- hold still." She muttered under her breathe, watching in satisfaction as her hands glowed a faint green.

"Why is that, exactly?" Gokudera asked in interest.

"Electricity stems from old age Alchemy. Alchemists and my kind never got along, so back in the days it was a war zone between the two and magical creatures. Three way war. Alchemists got worried that my kind would try to take their abilities, so used a piece of old Alchemy that made it difficult for the two to work together." She said, talking to him a little animatedly as he sat next to her at the table. "If you don't have a rune circle up around a witch/wizard and an Alchemist it can get really messy. I've seen one, it's really neat, but it wasn't in use." Hogwarts had a Runes professor- Sinistra- and she'd explained the history to her since she was a history nut.

"A treaty was sign centuries ago…around seven hundred years. Alchemists and my kind get along well nowadays, I've seen families of an Alchemist parent and a magic parent. Unfortunately it puts a little stress on the child's body, so the child has to pick one, and the other is sealed off until researchers can find the exact ritual the Ancients used and reverse it. Britain though, they still persecute creatures pretty bad. That's why I lived with the Dursley's, because Remus couldn't adopt me due to his werewolf status. Greyback had turned him, and a year ago bite my friend Bill. Hermione's been working to correct that, with a lot of families backing her. A lot of Nobles don't want to change it because it keeps them with power over the rest of Britain."

She released Mukuro's hand, telling him to flex it and move it around so she could make sure she got everything before leaning back. "And what have we learned from using magic?"

Mukuro merely looked away, letting himself dissolve into Chrome, who blinked and smiled a little in apology to her possessor.

Gokudera, still looking rather interested, said, "Creatures?"

She stared at him, before turning to Reborn, "You did a shitty job."

"I only know the bare minimal, it's hard to find contacts in your world." He answered, tipping his hat over his eyes.

"Hmph. Yes creatures. Dragons, vampires, werewolves, unicorns, centaurs, harpies, Veela, the whole lot." She explained. "Out of them I've fought werewolves, a vampire, a Veela and a dragon. I've met a unicorn and a harpy. Ridden a centaur- never do it unless they offer, it's disrespectful- I'm close friends with a werewolf and his wife a Veela- the one I fought. Don't ask about that, it was just a plain old bitch fight. There's a lot more, oh, I've met a succubus." She got a goofy expression, "Even if your straight, just damn." She shook herself mentally and stood. "Anyway, he didn't fry the electronics, so I can still make dinner. If you'll excuse me, I need to go pick up Kai, he stayed with a neighbor today since Taichi's brewing a few potions. Afterwards I guess we need to get started with protecting your minds, so choose who to go first and I'll go form there." She nodded to them, hurrying from the room and out the door of the house.

Gokudera looked a little upset she left.

Tsuna gave him a look, "Gokudera, are you alright?"

"Yes, Tenth! It's just fascinating, is all!" The silver haired bomber answered, grinning brightly at his Boss.

"Ok then…" Tsuna sweat dropped- or would have if this had been one of those anime Lambo and I-Pin watched. He'd known his Storm Guardian had a thing for History, but that was just a little strange, to him at least. He shrugged it off, heading back in the living room. "In any case, who wants to go first with this Occlemency thing?"

Hibari cocked his head, "I will." He said simply. He'd been interested since she'd mentioned it the other day. It would be beneficial to be able to protect ones mind, and maybe she would teach him Legimency. It'd certainly help him locate those trouble makers and get the truth much easier.

It took a few minutes, but eventually she came back in- a little ruffled- with her son, blinking a little in the process. She shook her head before sitting him down with a few toys and returning to her normal seat in between Chrome and Gokudera. "So, who decided to go first?"

When Hibari gave an uplifted hand she arched a brow. What ever floated his boat. "Alright, cross legged on the floor. We need to be face to face, and I'll explain as I go, alright? Everyone pay attention and if you have a question just ask when I'm done." Once settled, facing each other, she began to speak. "Ok, what I'm going to do is build your shields for you, you'll have to organize everything and stabilize the shields. As I go, I'll give you a few memories of when I learned, to help you out with it all."

She looked around the room to make sure everyone was paying attention, before refocusing on the Cloud Guardian. "To start, I need you to look me in the eyes, and don't look away." She said. Once he did, she focused and nudged her mind against his, testing to see if he was possibly a natural. He wasn't so she sent him a thought that made his eyes widen slightly. "Strange isn't it?" She asked amusedly. "Alright, I want you to think off all the thoughts that are the most important, mainly the memories or experiences. Alright you have it?" He didn't answer, knowing she already knew. "Alright, I'm going to build a wall of sorts around them- no I won't look at them." She answered his unspoken question.

"Good, now…hmm, obsidian. Fitting." She muttered absently. "Now, you've seen that, now I want you to concentrate, think of the place you like being the most- good. Now, take the box we just made and hide it somewhere no one would think to look in it." She waited silently, "You got it? Good. Next we're going to make a vault of sorts, pick a place, there? Ahh, sou ka. Alright, this is were your thought will be located, where they'll stay unless you need to hide them more securely. Now, are the rest of your memories really unimportant? Hmm, yes actually, that's what I use as a defense, you can. Pick things that they'd automatically touch if it was a normal place. And there you go." She looked away form him, blinking a bit at her dry eyes. "All there is to it on creating it. I advise you to go home and meditate. It should pull yourself into that place now and you can finish stabilizing it and adding the traps and defenses."

She turned to the others, "See, no pain, nothing. If anything, you just have to strain your head a bit." She glanced at Yamamoto, "Might be a little painful for some of you in that case." She said teasingly. "Hibari-san asked me if I would be teaching any of you Legimency. No, I won't. Mainly because you can't learn it. The only on of you who could is probably Chrome. Mukuro couldn't because for one his bodies not free, and two his magic is unable to focus enough. Chrome might because she's a squib, just enough to do it. Unfortunately, because she is a squib, she'd probably end up going into peoples mind and either become trapped, or go insane because she couldn't handle the amount of scattered thoughts and such in the minds of all the people she's around."

Hibari looked a bit disappointed, but nodded, turning to leave to do as she advised.

Over the next few days, she showed each how to protect their minds. She learned they tended to reflect each of their personalities. Hibari's, his had been a small grove, his memory box made of obsidian. He'd told her during the process it had been a place his mother had taken him often as a child before she died.

Chrome- the next due to Mukuro's insistence- had been a small home, a faint memory version of the home she once had before she was orphaned at five. It was quant, and her own memory box was purple quartz. It suited her, showed the sweet side, even if they part of her mind that Mukuro inhabited was the basement. (She'd laughed at that, in fit him to have a dark hidey hole!)

Gokudera's was a little unexpected. It was her living room specifically. She'd been a little freaked out until he'd explained- while she made his memory box out of a fire red stone she had no name for- that it was because it was the one place the entire familia was all together. A place he could be himself, other than just being an ass around people he didn't know. It made her happy the bomber- like her- had found people to call family, if only because his sister he couldn't see normally and his parents weren't all that great.

Tsuna's was his home. He said it was because that's were it all started, and it was something he wanted to always remember. His memory box was made of a polished amber, one that reminded both of his HDW eyes mixed with his normal brown ones.

Royhei had returned from his tournament a day ago, and he'd gone next. She'd explained to him what all had happened while she created his memory box- a stone of brilliant blue. He'd welcomed her easily, and his place was his home, specifically his living room. It was because it was the place his family gathered to be together, a place that was durable and didn't break ALL the time.

She wouldn't do Lambo's until he was a bit older, ten, perhaps.

Finally, it was Yamamoto's. She was both excited and uneasy. She was still completely…she didn't know how to explain it. He unsettled her, if only for the simple fact he saw her break down. Oh, she was thankful, yes, but she was also afraid he would be like so many of those other people. Afraid that the more he learned, the more he pitied her, and that it was the only reason he gave a damn. Why it mattered to her she didn't know.

It was just the two of them. Royhei was spending time with his sister and Tsuna, catching up completely on what had happened more thoroughly and helping Tsuna completely explain to Kyoko and Haru EXACTLY what the mafia was. Hibari was sparring with Dino. Lambo, Kai, and I-Pin, were being watched thoroughly by Taichi, Nana and Reborn- the hitman swore Lambo wouldn't use the ten year bazooka on Kai again. Mukuro and Chrome were out testing a few more illusions between La Mirch training Chrome. Gokudera was seeing a Mind Healer- on Taiga's advise- to see about getting around the issue with his sister, and Bianchi had put on her goggles and accompanied him.

They were sitting in her room, windows open and incense burning. He would meditate here afterwards, because his father had a girl over- he'd made a face at that- and he didn't want to hear or see anything about it.

Facing each other with slightly nervous looks- she assumed because she'd be in his head- she decided to start them off. "Ok, first, relax, it doesn't hurt or anything, I promise." She watched him breathe in and out, shoulders lowering slightly as his muscles released their tension. "Alright, now look me in the eyes, Yamamoto." She commanded.

Honey met green, and she let her eyes glaze over slightly to brush against his mind, delving in when she found it unprotected. She sifted around a little, giving herself enough room to- so to speak- breath. "Like I told Hibari, gather the memories you want protected the most, good." She pulled at his personality, couldn't help the amused smirk that fell on her face with his flinch of surprise. It was a little strange to feel. She gathered the stone like pieces that appeared, piecing them together carefully. "Emerald? That's a little rare." She chuckled at herself due to his inquisitive look.

"Emerald normally means ambition and power. At Hogwarts, the Slytherin colors are Silver and Emerald Green. My own is made of silver, meaning strong, withstanding and cunning. Both of them are pretty rare, but then again, most of you guys are. Any who, think of the place you know and love to be the best." It was the school classroom the group attended together- Royhei and Chrome aside- which was a little surprising. He, unlike the others, didn't give an explanation why and she didn't ask. Instead he simply hid the box and found a place for his thought vault.

She sighed and looked away, blinking her eyes until they weren't dry. "You can meditate here, I need to go check on a few potions." She slipped from the room.

He watched her go in silence. He looked down at his hand, "…Ambition, huh?" He smirked, settling into a meditation pose. "I can work with that."

She sighed, added crushed Goblin toenails (yuck!) into the cauldron and watching it turn a bright even blue. She placed a stasis charm on it and leaned away, leaning over and absently letting her hand ignite in the green flames she wielded. They were never warm like they should be, they were ice cold. So cold it burnt. Maybe it was because she technically was dead at some point? Maybe.

She blinked when the door opened, looking up as Yamamoto closed the door and looked around in curiosity. "It's freezing down here." He muttered, coming to stand next to her, looking into the cauldron, almost afraid to go near it.

She chuckled, letting the flames fizzle out. "It has to be. It'll get too hot down here with the fire, and the cold helps the potions to last longer." She said, gesturing to the racks of vials lazily. "My old sensei would murder me if I let that happen."

"How come?" He asked interestedly, leaning against the table she was at.

"Mm, he knew my parents. His name is Snape Severus, a good man who made some bad choices in bad situations. He was a Death Eater- a spy for us though. He thought I was a spoiled brat until he learned the truth- hated me for it- but after first year when he found it out, he was pretty nice. Someone I could run to when Damon wasn't around. A second father, I guess. He figured out that people kept throwing extra ingredients in my potions- that's really dangerous, it can kill someone, or I don't know turn them into a freaking cat or something."

He stared at her. She fidgeted with the hem of her jacket. "W-well I mean, it's possible, ok!" He merely moved his eyes to roll them, as she continued. "Any way, he taught me a spell to keep that from happening and I'm really good at potions. Now Runes and Transfiguration- ugh! I suck at it! Herbology- magic plants- too. Charms, Potions, Defense, and I'm average in Transfiguration." Yamamoto thought he was glad that reborn had at least explained those subjects to them.

"Ne, Taiga? What do you really look like?" She blinked, eyes snapping up to look at him.

"…Why?"

"You can change your looks, I was just wondering what you really look like, is all." He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

She sighed, letting her hair seep to a midnight black, eyes darkening slightly, skin turning a shade darker. "I hate it." She told him. "I hate it because all that comes with it. The fame, the titles, the stalker fans, the danger. When I'm Taiga, I'm just me. I don't have to deal with fans with false images, or being the scapegoat for England."

He tilted her head up, "…I think your pretty." He said after a moment. "But it doesn't suit you. Neither does Elizabeth." He smiled at her. "I think you seem yourself when your hair's that fiery red, and Taiga suits you much better. It sounds like 'Tiger' and your fierce like one." He explained, satisfaction flooding him at the dusting of pink on her cheeks.

She didn't really know how to reply to that, merely returning her appearance to what she liked it as. She turned away, using the fact the potion was done to help rid herself of her blush. She floated it into the vials and but the corks in, setting them in the section meant for healing.

"What were those?" He asked, honey eyes watching her move about the basement comfortably.

"Hm? Oh, it's a growth hormone for skin. A lot of times people get cut and it takes to long for the skin to scab over to help prevent infection. A little of this after it's disinfected helps make the skin cover it faster, as well as stimulate healing." She answered. "It's surprising really. Take out the magic and it'd be acid, about the level of battery acid, I think."

He looked at them for a minute, wondering if it'd be acid the next time she healed someone. Then he remembered what she did to Mukuro and shook himself mentally. She wouldn't hurt them on purpose.

He watched as she cleaned the cauldron with a flick of her wrist, writing down a list of things they needed to restock on and such. She'd been toying with a flame earlier, her dying will?

"How's your head?" She asked, looking at him over her shoulder as she grabbed a vial with a deep blue liquid, putting it in her pocket.

"Ahh, much less jumbled. Arigato, Taiga." He said, head leaning to one side. "What's your Dying Will Flame look like?"

She stilled, turning to look at him. "Why does it matter?" What was it, question Taiga Day? She wondered, before shoving the thought away. As if.

"I think I saw it earlier, but I'm not sure."

She sighed, holding up her hand and letting it ignite. There was no other flame on her forehead, though her eyes did glow faintly.

He shivered, "You'd think it'd warm the place up, it only makes it colder." He was tempted to ask, but he correctly assumed she'd explained. She'd make a good teacher, he mused.

"I never figured out why. It isn't warm like it should be, like it would be normally. It's cold, cold enough it burns…maybe it's because I've technically died?" She shrugged, letting it vanish. "In any case, it is what it is." She set a jar back into place and turned back around t face him. "How does homemade chicken Yakisoba sound?"

He grinned, "Delicious."

And so was the first date, though neither actually realized it until it was mentioned to their friends. Kyoko and Haru had, had much fun explaining it all to her. It had been more than a little unpleasant escaping them from a shopping trip. She was just fine in her skinny's and hoodie's, thank you very much.

It was with extreme surprise that she received a letter from Ron. She didn't understand why it felt so heavy in her hands, why she sat it on the table and stared at it, why her heart froze at the very feeling of the envelope.

But she opened it, and she read it. And she cried.

That was how Tsuna, Reborn and Yamamoto found her when she didn't answer her phone. The letter was sitting on the table in front of her, dark splotches indicating whoever wrote it had been crying as well.

Reborn snatched it up as the boys rushed to her, engulfing her in two pairs of arms, trying to calm her down, quietly asking what was wrong.

Reborn, he didn't ask. He stated. "Your friend, Hermione, she's dead?"

The Guardians of Sky and Rain felt her nod clutching at Yamamoto's shirt, face buried in it. "G-Gave birth." She clenched her eyes shut. "And- Gods I wasn't there. I-I couldn't-"

It took an hour for her to cry herself to sleep, and Tsuna- after Reborn scanned the letter and said Taiga was clear to return to England, but Taichi's would take a few months more- gathered the guardians. He explained what had happened, and that they would be accompanying her to the funeral. No one argued.

The introductions to the Weasley's were mourn filled, though the family of red heads, and blonde- and now one brunette- were sincere in thanking them for looking after the ex black haired girl. The funeral was small. Just the Weasley's, Professor's, the Longbottom's (Luna had gotten married to Neville) and the Malfoy's. It was no secret the Malfoy's- Lucius excluded- had wanted to side with the Light. Hermione had decided against ever giving her parents their memories back, not after they'd had a son during the war.

It was a simple burning pyre, a shroud placed over the brunette. Dumbledore said words that explained about her, about how she was a good woman who'd done everything to help her friends, to protect her loved ones. Then it was lit by Fawkes, who sang a sorrow filled song.

Dinner was a more chipper affair, to a point. The family joked and laughed, talking about old times and such. It was different, to see how the Moon Guardian interacted with them. She acted like herself, but she smiled just a little more, laughed just a little louder. Perhaps, Chrome thought absently, it was because they'd been through a war together and survived.

The Vongola had fallen back into a room to talk, the guardians centered around Tsuna and his Mage. A cry sounded, that of a young child, as Ron came into the room with a small bundle.

It was a silent request for Hibari to allow him to sit next to his blood sister- one the skylark answered by moving. She stared at the child, allowing her blood brother to pass the little girl into her arms. Warm cinnamon brown eyes blinked up at her in curiosity, a patch of red hair on her head. She chuckled a little, "Always get the eyes, don't they?"

He nodded silently. "I…Hermione was going to name her, but she-she didn't get the chance. I was hoping, you'd help me out on it." He said meekly, letting his daughter tug at his finger feebly.

"…Athena. After her mother." She answered. She sighed, handing the bundle back to the red haired man. "Look, we have a plain to catch, I'd stay if I could, but- well- I-I'm afraid Siri might do something stupid."

"…Alright. Visit soon Li-"

She cut him off. "Taiga. I don't want to be Elizabeth anymore."

He gave her a smile between sad and happy. "Good."

Tsuna looked at him for a moment, before taking his hand. "Your welcome to visit anytime." He said in English, nodding his head.

It was quiet leaving, a mere goodbye and a few hugs to the girl before they were in a Vongola car, headed to Godric's Hollow. It was a request of Taiga's. It would be the first time she'd ever been to her parents graves, and she thought she might do it now. Several of them understood what it was like, so they didn't protest. They relieved that maybe they should have when- before they could get back into the car- they were ambushed by a number of masked people.

It had been too unexpected, even Reborn was surprised by the sudden appearance. Long enough for both Chrome and Taiga to be caught, wands pressed to there throats.

One of them laughed harshly. "Cocky little bitch. Thought joining filthy muggles would help you! Have to teach you not to be around them, won't we?" He asked nastily.

Yamamoto snarled, hand automatically reaching for his katana. Chrome however, stood calm, an unfamiliar smirk crawling on her face as the world seemed to shift. In seconds the Death Eaters were on the ground, screaming and writhing in obvious pain.

Taiga backed away with Chrome. Taiga's wand tip was glowing a violent red as she kept it pointed at the men, Chrome's eye glowing an eerie purple. The men surrounded them, automatically checking them over due to habit. Both waved it off. "What'd you do to them?" Royhei questioned, wincing at a particularly harsh scream.

"Chrome's using an illusion on most of them, I cast a mild wide ranged Crucio." Taiga answered, glaring heatedly at the masked people. "It's disrespectful to attack someone in a graveyard. It can really make magic be more…volatile." Her smirk made them shiver.

Reborn remembered her off moments as a child, and decided they needed to get it handled quickly. Parents were never the safest topic after everything. "Tsuna."

He nodded, motioning Hibari and Yamamoto to take care of if due to they wouldn't be near as destructive in doing it. Besides, were straining to do something.

The only female Guardians dropped there abilities as the last of them was finished. Taiga wondered at it. She'd left, hoping to be done with these people, yet here she stood having another encounter with them. Was it impossible for them to leave her alone? Her eyes hardened a bit, in any case, they would learn to, or the next time, she wouldn't let them off with such a quick death. Her magic had been prickling, twisting int eh want to make them fear her. She wondered at her magic. It was dark, but she'd always belonged to it. She was as Tsuna described, she guessed. A slight in the dark. The Moon.

She was silent as they boarded the plane, the bodies of them men burnt to unrecognizing by muggle means. She listened in as they spoke, occasionally adding her own thoughts, though it was mainly about when graduation came. Once that happened they'd be moving to Italy.

Athena…her niece by blood ritual. She hoped she would have the time to watch her grow up. She shifted, blinking as a weight settled next to her. "Are you alright?"

She looked up, letting her green eyes meet with honey. "Hai. Just tired, very tired."

He nodded watching her look back out the window. "I know it's probably not the best time, but I was wondering if perhaps you'd-"

"Yes." She answered, glancing at him and nodding.

He smiled a bit. What was one more date?

The next week was much more busy. Exams were that entire week, and calming a panicking Tsuna seemed to be her immediate job with calming draughts. Unfortunately, that Saturday- everyone was glad exams were over- the Varia decided to make a short appearance. Or atleast Xanxus, Squalo and Bel did.

They were annoying, and for once, the EXTREME Royhei was always shouting definitely applied. Between beating the shit out of Xanxus- or at least maiming him- for almost shooting her son, she had to keep Bel from making Gokudera blow everything up. Tsuna was helpful in the endeavors, but it was still a huge annoyance. Chrome had gone away to do more training with La Mirch and Colonello, so she didn't have to deal with Mukuro messing with Tsuna- and Royhei was on a camping trip with his sister, Haru had tagged along.

Right now she was sitting in front and slightly in between the two Guardians of Rain, one Vongola the other Varia. Squalo had wanted to fight and hadn't realized Yamamoto actually knew a number of his moves. Yamamoto had whipped his ass, though not without getting his fair share of cuts.

Che reached back and caught Lambo as he ran from I-Pin, "Brat, put that thing away or I'll give you to Mori and Hedwig again." She snarled, glaring at him.

Lambo squeaked, stuffing the bazooka back into his hair and scampering from the room, I-Pin pausing to bow in thanks before chasing after him.

Yamamoto watched her tend to them both with a small amount of amusement. "Stressed out week, Taiga?"

She felt her eye twitch but didn't say anything in reply, merely retaliating by pressing down more firmly on the wounded bicep. He winced, glaring at Squalo as the man snickered.

"Squalo, drink it." She said, thrusting a vial of murky purple liquid into his hand.

"You think I'm-" He resisted the urge to squeak like a child when she glared at him heatedly.

"Drink. The damn. Nerve potion." She ordered. Stupid idiot had forced his body to move- without need because Yamato had backed off after using that particular paralyzing move- before it was ready. If he wasn't being treated by her, then he'd have problems with it for the rest of his life.

Shortly after- a few days really- the Ten Year Bazooka came into play yet again. Except this time it was when she was babysitting Lambo and Kai. Yamamoto was having issues with his English, so she was helping. The damn cow used it on Yamamoto on accident. One minute she's telling him exactly what an actual ballet was like- for the history portion of English class- and the next she's staring at a twenty eight version of him in a pair of sweatpants and no shirt, coffee cup in hand.

"Uhh…" He blinked and glanced around, eyes landing on Lambo as the cow dressed child took off with the bazooka, stuffing it in his afro. "Well then."

She face palmed, "I wonder if it'll make relations bad if I steal that damned thing." She sighed and glanced up at him. "Hello, older Yamamoto."

He looked a little startled at his name, but just took a drink of his copy. "Morning, Koneko."

She twitched, "The hell?"

He smirked at her, sitting his coffee aside and towering over her. "Do you remember what you told me about Emerald?" She nodded, sinking into her chair a bit. "Then you'll figure it out." He tugged at a strand of her hair gently, curling it around his fingers.

She looked at him oddly, a long silence stretching, before realization sunk in. "…oh…"

His smirk widened, "Mhm. I got what I wanted too." He leaned forward, honey eyes glinting in amusement, "And I still have it."

Pink smoke engulfed him, and the next second the young Yamamoto was a blushing heap on the floor.

She stared down at him for half a second, before turning away and shrugging. "Anyway, in a ballet…" What ever the other heard or saw, wasn't told to anyone. Lambo as the only one who knew it even happened, and he definitely wasn't talking after her…persuasion.

_Yamamoto blushed, hand clamping over his nose at the tell tale signs of a nosebleed. Why the HELL was an older Taiga in a kitchen- where his older self had just been- in nothing but a pair of short sleeping shorts (girl boxers, really) and a half shirt?_

_She blinked at him, head cocking to the side. "Well damn. I forgot that was today." She muttered, before smiling. "Ohaiyo, Takeshi!"_

_Takeshi? Taiga never called anyone but Chrome and Tsuna by there given name! "Erm, hi."_

_She arched a brow as a drop of blood landed on her floor, before looking at the blush on his face, tossing him a rag. "How cute!" She teased, "Always so cute when you blush."_

_He held the rag to his nose. "T-Taiga erm, why- I mean- where, uh-"_

"_Oh, I'm guessing you mean 'Why am I in a kitchen with you looking like this?' and 'Where are we?' correct?" She asked lightly, smirking behind her cup. It'd been ages since she could tease and mess with him like this!_

"_Err, yes."_

"_Oh, perhaps that's because we live together, this is our house, in Italy." The twenty seven year old Guardian answered easily, winking at him._

"_MOM! The spell on Sora's hair wore off!" It was in Italian, but because Reborn had taught them- and so had Taiga- he knew what the boy was saying. It was Kai- the eleven year old one- walking in with a child who was around five, hair changing colors wildly. The thing he noticed- oh God, she had HIS eyes! What the fuck?_

_The five year old cocked her head at him as Kai paused, eyebrow raising slightly. "Papa?" SHe asked cutely, big eyes looking at him in curiosity. "Kai, why Papa look so young?"_

_Kai chuckled, shaking his head a bit. "Because, Lambo must have used the Ten Year Bazooka, Sora." He answered as his mother flicked her wand at Sora, locking her hair color into a shade of red exactly like her own._

"_Un'le Lambo?" She questioned. "Nu-uh! Un'le Tuna would a stop him!"_

_Yamamoto couldn't help but say, "Uncle Tsuna wasn't there." Ok so let him get this straight, he had a kid with her? So if he kept at it ,it would work! Awesome!_

_Taiga gave and amused chuckle as her children left, leaving her tea to stand over him, tilting his head up. "Do me a favor, kay? When you score that kiss, don't pull away until I tell you, got it?" She asked with a wink, leaning down so she was close to his face._

_He gulped, just before pink smoke appeared all around him._

Yamamoto's eyes snapped open, groaning as he realized he needed a rather cold shower. Besides, he had to pick up Taiga in a few hours- at twelve, actually- for that date. He was nervous at the thought, but the reminder of the future gave him a huge boost in confidence. He wasn't going to mess this up, he refused to, and being nervous would probably make her nervous. He wasn't stupid, and he'd learned fast the Ushiromiya girl could faintly pick up on others emotions, and tended to get annoyed, nervous, violent, angry, what ever it was. He figured it was probably due to Legimency, since she had explained that it was the ability to read ones mind.

When he picked her up, he was a little stunned. He normally only saw her in her uniform or in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Instead she was in a pair of skinny jeans, black converse, a white tank top and a black leather jacket, hair in a high ponytail. She looked good.

She was equally stunned, surprised he'd worn something more than t-shirt's and worn jeans. Instead he had on jeans a light jacket and a button up blue shirt. It looked good on him.

The entire date was fun, she decided. He took her to a baseball game- she'd mentioned once that she'd heard of it, but never seen it (He'd gawked at her and Gokudera had face palmed)- one of his favorite teams that were hear from America. He explained the rules as they watched, pointing out the occasional mistake. It was funny to her, how eager he was to explain it, but then again Tsuna had said he'd been on the baseball team before getting involved with the Mafia.

Once that ended- he looked disappointed his team had lost, but was still in a fairly good mood- he took her out to eat. She was definitely surprised the had an Indian food restaurant in Namimori. It was her favorite, but she could never manage to cook it properly, it would taste good, but just wasn't the same. They talked about random things- ranging from stories about the ring battles, the future escapade, the old war in England, stories about friends, school.

One that he found pretty funny was Ron's first time in a muggle home. He'd though the TV had people trapped in it and smashed it to pieces trying to free the 'people kept prisoner in the tiny box!' She preferred the one he explained about himself thinking the Mafia was a game for a while.

He dropped her off at her home- they'd gone to a movie afterwards, an anime horror called Umineko(it's all the episodes compiled into one, I just like it though and I made it up as a movie. it's a series.)- and smiled when she said it was definite they'd have to do it again.

He was beyond pleased when she leaned up and kissed him squarely on the mouth, and did as her future self told, brining her closer. It wasn't one of those sweet kisses, neither had much use of that. Both lived in the dark- the Mafia. Neither wanted all that sweetness and such. Instead it was demanding, rough, leaving them panting for breathe and a web of spit between them, even as some went down her chin. He left shortly after, answering that yes, they'd do it again. He was grinning like an idiot when he got home.

She merely wiped her mouth as she watched him leave, going inside.

"_Mistress, you had a good time?_" Mori hissed, taking in her flush face.

She smiled down at him, "_I sure did, Mori, I sure did._" She took a shower and checked in on Taichi and Kai- both asleep on the couch, Kai on his chest. Cute.- and covering them with a blanket before going to bed herself, giving Hedwig a good pet- Mori too- as she went to her room.

They graduated a month later, though that weekend was ruined.

It'd been a fairly alright party- even when Taichi brought out fire whiskey- and both Tsuna and Taiga needed some air.

They still hadn't come back thirty minutes later. Then the eagle owl showed up with a message, one that made everyone loose the celebratory attitude almost immediately.

'_We have you boss and your mage. It's time we teach you a lesson to never interfere with the business of your betters! - Jackson Greengrass.'_

It didn't take long for Reborn to have Verde locate this mans home. He had a summer mansion here in Japan, not far from Namimori. They'd gone in expecting a huge fight. What they found were the bodies of several men, gun shots, some just plain dead, some burnt, others mauled. When they reached the dinning room- a few bodies on the floor- the people who had been kidnapped were sipping at a bottle of fire whiskey each. Neither were very clean, and Tsuna's eyes still lingered an orange color, still predatory. Taiga's were slit pupils, flecks of amber still present.

He looked at them, "Your late." He took another drink. "I hate my life."

She giggled a bit, elbow knocking over the two other bottles next to her, "You and me both, Tsu." She said, face tinged pink.

The Guardians blinked, just before Mukuro smirked. "Kufufu, they're drunk."

Reborn gave the room another glance. A number of empty bottles, a body here and there, blood spattered around. While the burned bodies were far more numerous- leading him to believe his student had take out the most of them- Taiga was the one most covered in blood, some of it around her mouth.

Tsuna looked at Taiga, "You know- hic- you're a really pretty cat!" Drunk Tsuna. Joy.

She did something between a giggle and a snarl, "Not a kitty. I'm a tiger." She protested, taking a heavy hit form the bottle. "Get it right, Flame Head." She slurred.

Reborn sighed. Obviously they'd gotten drunk after doing all this, probably to cope with it all in one night. Tsuna was probably a little worse off, Taiga had done and seen this kind of thing before, he hadn't. She probably drank with him for the hell of it. "Yamamoto, Mukuro. Take Taiga home. Hibari, Royhei, Gokudera, take Tsuna. I'll handle this mess." He stated, drawing his phone form his pocket.

Giving a few grunts of ascent, the Guardians moved to do so, not bothering to take the bottles from them as they hefted them into their arms and left.

Mukuro chuckled as he followed Yamamoto out, how interesting.

"You know- hic- I really should a been paying attention." She said, bottle waving as she talked with her hands. "One minute we're just -hic- talking and then it's all dark." She took another drink, making Yamamoto wrinkle his nose at the heavy smell. "An when I wake up- hic- Tsu is tied to a chair in front a me. An this idiot is raven bout how I shouldn't be hanging wit muggles, and then the muggle guy starts yelling about how they should-hic- kill us!" She giggled a little, "So stupid, didn't know nothin about how I can be a tiger!" She sobered a little, face settling into a more depressed look as she took another hit. "Had to kill'em all." She took a longer swig, cheeks flushing a little more.

"At least she isn't violent." Mukuro chided to Yamamoto. "That wouldn't be pleasant."

Yamamoto- nose still wrinkled in an effort to avoid the heady smell- slid his gaze to him. "No it wouldn't. Go on ahead and tell Taichi to get her a bath going will ya, she really needs one."

The Mist guardian nodded, snickering at him and vanishing.

Yamamoto looked back down as she made a disappointed noise at the now empty bottle, throwing it into an alley as they passed. "Stupid…calling me a filthy…stupid fire whiskey…" It was all jumbled, and he couldn't understand it, so he settled for just listening as he walked, ignoring his own surprise when her hands went around his neck for support.

"Yamamoto?"

"Hm?"

"Why can't they leave me alone?" She asked, head leaning against his chest. She'd hit that stage of drunkenness where you don't seem drunk, but you definitely are because you can't walk straight and you won't remember anything.

"I don't know." He answered, glancing down to see her eyes were normal, the flecks of amber not longer present and her pupils now normal.

"…Yamamoto?"

"What?"

"Thank you." And she was out. He didn't know whether to laugh or stare. He settled for a softer expression as he knocked on the door.

It was opened immediately and a panicked Taichi was looking at them, eyes showing relief. "Thank Merlin." He reached out to take her, "Mukuro already left." He said, hefting the now asleep red head into his arms.

Yamamoto nodded, prying her fingers off of his shirt, and turning around. "See you tomorrow, Taichi."

The next day everyone was crowded into the living room, a recount of the story in a better version then slurred mutters. It appeared a secondary group of Death Eaters had grouped together with a small unimportant mafia family. They'd tied the to up and told them they wanted them dead and it was damn time they paid for what they'd done. They hadn't counted on Taiga being an Animagus, and she'd attacked the one that'd grabbed her hair. They couldn't recount much after that other than it being a blur of blood and a few screams.

The move to Italy was smooth, easily done, the familia easily getting used to living together. Though the home was usually filled with yelling (that was Lambo, Gokudera and sometimes Yamamoto) there were also occasions the two only girls took the bull by the horns and made them all scared shitless when it was…that time of the month.

A few months in, Tsuna and Kyoko announced they'd be getting married with in the next year. Not long after, Royhei and Haru announced their newfound relationship. Around that time, Tsuna finally managed to get Mukuro's body released, and Taiga spent a lot of her time treating him with nutrient potions and getting his body back up to par. The man absolutely hated the entire process of physical therapy, and usually wound up over doing it, for which he was berated by both Chrome and Taiga.

Yamamoto soon learned one thing about Taiga. She liked it rough. And she _purred _like a cat. It suited him just fine. Perfectly really. Two years later they were married- and consequently, Kai tended to call him Papa, which had scared the hell out of him at first.

Vongola was still the most powerful family, especially now that Hibari had married Ginny (Taiga still shuddered at the thought) and Gokudera dating Cho Chang. To say she was surprised at it all, was a huge understatement. Even worse, Taichi married Nana. Yes, Tsuna and she both fainted when they found out abut the engagement. And because of this, Tsuna soon was expecting a younger sibling.

The Varia were around- if only to annoy the hell out of them. It wasn't long until Luna had a vision, one that helped the researchers- ones from the Ministry of Magic in Japan had teamed up with the Vongola- to figure out the curse of the Archabello. Within a matter of weeks later, Verde had a ring created for each of them that allowed them to become children when they needed to fight, but were otherwise adults. Said Archabello were ecstatic.

Three years after they were married, Taiga walked into the dinning room (where Ginny, Hibari, Takeshi, Tsuna and Taichi were all eating), waited until everyone had a mouthful of something and smiled. "I'm pregnant." She ducked the volley of food and coffee that followed.

**_A one shot, yes I know. 30 pages and over 18600 words! This refused to leave me alone until I did it, so I did. I love it, but then again I wrote it... tell me what you think!_**


End file.
